


We Were Born To Make History

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Lance, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, NEST - Freeform, Nest Building, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Keith accidentally ruins Lance's nest that he had taken time to make perfect.





	

"You need to pick this mess up." Keith growled, picking up the clothes and blankets from behind the lounge.

Lance's eyes watered as he watched his boyfriend pull apart his nest. 

Was Keith ashamed of the Omega's habits? Was it an ugly nest? Did he do something wrong? 

He whined. 

Keith was startled by the Omega. Looking up to notice his Mate close to tears. 

"What's wrong?" He frowned, moving closer to his boyfriend. 

"Are-are you not happy with it?" He sniffled. 

"With what?" Keith asked. 

"With my nest." the Omega cried.

Keith cocked his head.  
"What nest?" He asked confused. 

Lance looked to where his nest used to be.  
"The one you just destroyed." He sniffled. 

The Alpha's eyes widened.  
"Oh shit! Lance, I didn't know that was your-I'm sorry. Here." He said, dropping the clothes and blankets back on the floor. 

"I'm sorry." He apologied again.

Lance nodded and sniffled.   
He bent down to pick everything up. 

"You can put it back together, I won't ruin it again. I promise." Keith frowned. 

Lance bit his lip and shook his head.

"I-I don't like people seeing my nest before it's done. I just- I know. It's stupid-It's pathetic." 

Keith sighed.  
"It's not, don't say that. Most Omegas don't like people seeing or talking about their nests. It's just an instinct, Lance. If I knew, I wouldn't have touched it." 

Lance sniffled and nodded.   
"I just- when you wrecked it, I thought you were disappointed in me. Disappointed In the nest i built, tho I tried really hard!" He frowned.

The Alpha smiled.   
"It was beautiful. I just hope you make the next one just as nice and cozy." 

Lance sniffled with a smiled.   
"It'll be the best one yet." 

The Alpha stroke the Omega's cheek.   
"I bet it will be." He said with a kiss.


End file.
